Viva Las Vegas
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Prompt: "Skyeward get married but nobody can know. Preferably no Hydra stuff." Written for Skyeward-fanfiction page on Tumblr.


A/N: This probably isn't as romantic as the prompter wanted it to be but I couldn't come up with a viable scenario where Skyeward would get married without either the team knowing or Hydra being involved. Also sorry it took me so long to write. I planned on keeping it short and sweet then it grew a life of its own. also the starting paragraph is kinda sucky...don't worry it gets a lot better...

also, sorry for all the exclamation marks...jk. no, i'm not...

also, also, I haven't been to Vegas since I was like ten and i've never been to Caesar's Palace.

Prompt: "Skyeward get married but nobody can know. Preferably no Hydra stuff."

* * *

They had been chasing the same group of men for almost two weeks after they had kidnapped the daughter of a high-ranked shield scientist. They still weren't a 100% sure why she was taken. The one guy that they had managed to to arrest finally broke after being left alone with a very angry May, and told them were they could likely find the girl -some dingy, little abandoned house in the middle of nowhere Nevada. Everyone else involved in the kidnapping was killed in the process of getting her back. Coulson had given them that night off plus the majority of the next day. They were to report to the airfield at 1900 hours.

Fitzsimmons had gone sight seeing, saying that they would come back to bus that night to have a movie marathon. Ward was packing a bag so he could head out for the night, more than looking forward to being alone for a while. Usually, even when he retired to his bunk he could hear Fitzsimmons talking in rapid succession and Skye's music from her laptop. And that was on nights that Skye didn't end up in his bunk, taking his book, and forcing him to watch romcoms while she used him as a body-pillow. He was just getting his stuff put in the SUV when Skye came running down the stairs. "Ward! Ward, wait! Can you give me a ride down to the strip?"

Ward turned and had to actively keep his jaw from dropping. "Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that?!"

Skye looked down, "I'm going dancing, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Grant raised an eyebrow before looking at Skye's outfit again, "You're likely to roll your ankle in those heels. And that dress is already short enough, it doesn't need slits!"

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes, walking over to the SUV, "Okay, dad. Thank God, you can't see the back with my jacket on..."

Ward stared her down for a minute, but when she buckled up and kept smiling, he gave up and walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

Instead dropping Skye off somewhere on his way to his hotel, he drove straight to Caesar's Palace, and parked in the towering parking garage.

Skye waited for Ward to grab his dufflebag before they headed to the elevator. Skye headed for the exit, when Ward grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him towards the reception area. "Ward, I'm going dancing, and you're not gonna stop me."

Ward kept his hold on Skye until he got up to the counter. "I need two adjoined rooms, queen sized beds. Just for tonight." He passed over his credit card to the clerk. He could feel Skye trying to stare a hole in the side of his head while he was filing out his information. When he was through, he grabbed Skye's hand and headed towards another set of elevators.

"Grant Douglas" -"Just. Be. Patient, Skye. If you're going to go out partying, you need to have a room to come back to. Have you ever tried checking into a hotel while drunk?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, "I have plenty of experience with clubbing and pub-crawling. I'm surprised you do, Robot."

Ward shook his head while looking down at Skye. He didn't want to think about what it meant that Skye had experienced so much of that world at such a young age. That she was running around with men so much older than her, or that she had a fake ID, or what hurt the most, that no one was around to miss her when she went on a bender for God only knows how long.

The elevator dinged and Skye trailed behind Ward, who had yet to release her hand. After they had walked down more than three fourths of the hall, he turned and handed her a key-card. "Wait for me to come get you. I'll be about ten minutes tops."

"Wait, what? Ward, I don't ne-" Ward had already slipped into his room and the door clicked before Skye could finish her sentence. Well, might as well check out the room. She barely took a few steps in before she stopped in shock. She was used to cheap, grungy motels, and while it may not have been the nicest room in the building, she thought it was amazing. She went through the bathroom, looking under the sink and through drawers. She looked in the bedside table, the usual notepad, bible, and what actually managed to shocked her, a little stack of condoms in the front corner of the drawer. Hmm, well it was Vegas after all, the town that was famous for drunken bad decisions. Skye ended up flopping down on her stomach in the middle of the bed. It was the biggest bed she had ever had to herself, an it was so soft and squishy. She almost felt like just staying there -forcing Ward to curl up with her, and watch terrible slasher movies all night.

Ward walked into her room through their private door and had to hold in a groan. Skye was sprawled out, with her already to short dress riding up on her hips. Some days he swore this woman would be the death of him, one way or another. "If you're still refusing to change, then let's go. It's only about 8 o'clock and you should get some food in you before you start drinking."

Skye rolled over and slid to the edge of the bed, sitting there and looking at Ward. He had on his usual, dark wardrobe, but he was wearing trousers instead of jeans and an extremely dark blue button up shirt, with the top three undone.

"You're pretty dressed up for a babysitter." Skye smirked up at Ward, trying to hide her shallowing breath.

"Well, I'm not letting my rookie run wild with no one to watch her back, especially in Las Vegas. This town is full of sleaze." He held his hand out for Skye, pulling her up off the bed.

* * *

Skye sat at the raised table, to the side of the dance floor, nursing her drink. She had danced a few songs but almost every guy in the club was avoiding standing to close to her, and it didn't take her long to figure out why. Ward kept a sharp eye on his rookie, which was interpreted as a very big, protective boyfriend by those near them. "You know if you're going to scare the shit out of everyone that gets within five feet of me, you could at least dance with me."

Ward just looked at her out of the corner of his eye and clenched his jaw. "No, I don't dance unless I have to for a mission. And you should be thankful I scared off that one guy in the polka-dot button up. Who the hell wears polka-dots? He looked like the kind of guy that still lives with his mom and watches the neighbor's windows with binoculars."

Skye bit down on her bottom lip to stop from laughing, "Are you remotely aware of how ridiculous you sound, Ward?" this time he actually faced Skye all the way before glaring at her. She leaned over and sat her chin on his upper arm, making his expression relax. "We're on a mini-vacation, Ward. You need to have some fun!"

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun. To many people making to much noise..."

"Okay, grandpa." There was that glare again. "I didn't make you tag along, but if you're gonna follow me around all night, I'm gonna insist that you loosen up. Now, you stay here. I'm gonna go order us a couple rounds of shots."

Ward watched Skye's back as she walked to the bar, knowing that if they didn't pace themselves, this night was going to get far out of hand.

* * *

Ward's head was killing him as soon as he gained consciousness, but he refused to open his eyes yet, knowing that would only make it worse. This is why he didn't like heavy drinking. He had an extremely high tolerance, but once he really got drunk, he full on blacked out. He always made reckless, sometimes terrible, decisions when he drank that much. He felt dehydrated and like he was a hundred pounds heavier. He went to roll over, when his extra one hundred plus pounds started to squirm and let out a whimper. "Make the elephants stop the Conga..."

Ward worked hard to hold in a laugh; it would only make his headache worsen. Leave it to Skye to still be a goofball after a night of binge drinking. Well, if the worst thing he did last night was fall into bed with Skye, then they would be fine. A little awkward and uncomfortable, but totally okay. Skye crawled further on top of him until their bodies were lined up and her face was pressed against his neck. Ward hadn't even though about clothes until his arms wrapped around Skye's waist, meeting bare skin. She squirmed again and rubbed up against him, making his breath hitch. He may not remember last night but he had had enough dreams through out the last few months about what it would be like to have Skye writhing against him.

He kept his hold on her and rolled them over. He slowly opened one eye to find the curtains, thankfully, closed. The rest of the room looked trashed- clothes flung everywhere, the framed picture near the door was hung sideways, and a chair on it's side. Shower. He needed a shower.

He only turned on one set of lights in the bathroom, trying not to aggravate his hangover. He just stood underneath the hot spray. As tired and cruddy as he felt, the shower was amazing. He jumped a little when the curtain was pulled back just long enough for Skye to slip in. How had he not heard the door open? "I called room service. Coffee is on the way."

He merely slid his eyes back closed and rested his head on the wall. "This is why I don't go out and drink. I'm getting to old for this shit."

Of course Skye would laugh at him. "You're not that old, Grant. I'm mean, you're what? 30?"

"Thirty-three. And how are you not hung over? You're a tiny human and you started drinking before I did."

Skye stepped under the spray, resting her head against Grant's collar. "I never get bad hangovers. Even if I drink 'til I can't remember the night before, I wake up feeling really rested, but dehydrated. God, please tell me we didn't do anything to crazy last night? I don't need anymore weird stories..."

Ward raised an eyebrow, "So you have a tendency to get blackout drunk on purpose?"

Skye looked at the ground with a sad smirk, "I used to."

* * *

Skye was sitting against the headboard sipping down a cup of coffee, surrounded by a dozen different breakfast foods. Ward came out of the bathroom after shaving, "Hey, Skye! I think we have a situation!"

"Ass tattoo?"

"No. What the hell? Why would you think our situation is me getting a tattoo on my ass?"

He growled and stomped over to the bed, "Skye, what is this?" He held his hand out towards her face, top side showing.

"It's...you hand?" Skye raised her eyebrow before standing to make up another cup of coffee, with Grant trailing behind.

He grabbed Skye's shoulders, turning her to face him. before holding his left hand up again. "Why am I wearing a ring, Skye? Do you have one?" He reached down to grab her hand.

"My usual promise ring that I got at the orphanage..." She looked down and saw the same little silver band with a cross etched in it, but smooshed up against it was a thinner band with one small diamond staring up at her. "Oh my fuck!"

She ran over to her bag, grabbed her laptop, and flopped back down on the bed. She powered up the computer and started typing away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking the local court records to check newly filed marriage licenses." Grant nodded.

He was waiting for Skye to finish her search and was working his way through his second cup of coffee when his phone started going off. "Yes, Sir?"

"Yes, Sir. I can make it back in about an hour...Yes, I can get her on my way back. I know where she's staying...We'll be back soon, Sir." He hung up and sat on the bed, next to Skye. "Coulson needs us back early. The Hub sent us a new case."

She looked up at him, taking a sip of coffee, "Any specs on what it is?"

"No. Debriefing when we get back to the Bus. Find anything in the court records?"

"Just got in. Have a filter running. I know it's Vegas and all, but I can't believe this many people got married yesterday."

"Well, while that's running we should get packed up."

* * *

Skye rechecked the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, before heading to the elevator. Ward had already headed down stairs to check them out.

She walked to the parking garage to meet up with Grant. "Did you really have to wear that dress again? It's barely long enough to be considered a shirt..."

"Well, I didn't bring a duffle, just my computer bag. Beside, why does it bother you so much? Don't like people staring at your wife's legs?" Skye climbed into the passenger's seat to hide her smirk. She was definitely freaking out a bit, but after this next mission was over they could easily file the annulment papers.

Grant climbed into the SUV but didn't turn the key, "So...We are married?"

"Yep, seems like it...Don't freak out, Grant. Lets just focus on whatever mission Coulson has for us right now and we can focus on this when we're done. It can't be that hard to file annulment papers, even online, and then it'll be like our little Vegas Adventure never happened."

"Skye, I don't think you understand how serious this actually is. I'm your supervising officer. I could get put in front of a review board for this. Shield isn't to strict about inter-agency relationships, but a rookie and supervising officer getting married is still off limits. They don't like it when the mingling happens on to different authority levels."

She reached over and grabbed his forearm. "Grant! Relax...We'll file the annulment and no one has to no. We're both good at keeping secrets and it's not like we'll be married that long..." He just stared at her like his thoughts were racing way to fast for him to actually have any comprehension. "Relax...We need to get back to the airfield. Are you good to drive?"

He took a couple deep breaths before turning the key, "Yea, I'm good. Let's get going."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the extremely abrupt and unsatisfying ending. It was getting extremely long with no end it sight. I plan on making a sequel for after their next mission but I probably won't have it published for a week or so...

Sorry again for harshing on Vegas so much but I no several people that have eloped, including my parents.

Feel free to review if you see any big mistakes. And, yes, I know this story has an abundance of run-on sentences...


End file.
